friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Bing
Charles Bing is the father of Chandler Bing. He divorced Chandler's mother Nora Tyler Bing after admitting he was gay. Biography Early Life He and Nora Bing told Chandler they were separating after Thanksgiving dinner. By that time — Chandler was nine years old — his father had an affair with the pool boy. Since then he became a drag queen and even attended Chandler's high school swimming events dressed as a different starlet each time. Chandler mentions that Charles slept with a Mr. Garibaldi. ("The One With Chandler's Dad") He now has a show in Las Vegas entitled Viva Las Gaygas and performs under the pseudonym Helena Handbasket at The Four Queens, where Mr. Garibaldi accompanies him at the piano. ("The One With The Embryos") Charles once "put on a black cocktail dress and asked Ross up to a hotel room". Chandler mentions that his house lights up and blows bubbles, although this is likely a joke. ("The One With The Dollhouse") Season 7 Chandler and his father have long been estranged. Monica wants Chandler to invite Charles to their wedding when Chandler reveals that they haven't spoken in years. Monica and Chandler fly out to Las Vegas to invite Charles to the wedding. Monica and Chandler catch one of Charles shows where Charles and Chandler meet and Charles isn't too happy with Chandler. Chandler apologizes to Charles for not trying to get in touch with him sooner and he invites Charles to the wedding and he agrees to go. ("The One With Chandler's Dad") Charles and his ex-wife, Nora, meet again for the first time in years at the wedding. Nora and Charles exchange a few words. Charles scathingly asks Nora if she's a bit too old to wear a slutty dress and Nora asks Charles if he has too much penis to wear a dress. ("The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1") Charles and Nora walks Chandler down the aisle and congratulate him on his big day. ("The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2") Season 8 Nora and Charles are sitting together at the reception and they are still upset with each other. ("The One After "I Do"") Appearances *The One With The East German Laundry Detergent (First Mentioned) *"The One Without The Ski Trip" *"The One With The Hypnosis Tape" (Mentioned only) *"The One With The Dollhouse" (Mentioned only) *"The One With The Embryos" (Mentioned only) *"The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks" (First appearance) (Appears in flashback) *"The One Where Ross Got High" (Mentioned only) *"The One With Rachel's Big Kiss (Mentioned only) *"The One With Chandler's Dad" *"The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1" *"The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2" *"The One After "I Do"" *"The One Where Ross Is Fine" (Mentioned only) Trivia *The actress of Charles, Kathleen Turner, also voices Jessica Rabbit who, incidentally, is on Chandler's celebrity kiss list. (The One With Frank Jr. ) Category:Chandler's Family Category:Friends Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Divorcees Category:Season 8 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 5 Characters